


Head Turner

by Algernon



Category: Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algernon/pseuds/Algernon
Summary: Short fics of characters from the first movie appreciating Snake's good looks.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Northern Scarlet Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up my first exposure to Snake Plissken was in parodies, mostly cartoons, and they were always the same; this super grizzled, square-jawed, hulk of man who was covered in war wounds. Subsequently I was caught completely off guard when I finally watched Escape from New York and saw how freaking pretty Kurt Russell is in this film. Like, come on, the man was absolutely gorgeous, no wonder the lady in the diner had a crack at him first chance she got. Look at [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/15/4b/33/154b33100e78c5837d0145ed9e444dfc.jpg) shit.
> 
> So, I figured if I think that maybe other characters in the first movie would've thought so as well, and here we are.

Snake's looks and infamy were going to be a hindrance to the mission. Primarily the looks. Those that wouldn't recognise him would see long, rich hair and relatively unmarred skin and may try to jump him for a taste of the metaphorical prime meat.

He didn't doubt the former lieutenant's ability to handle it. Hauk could guarantee he would have past experiences, a man doesn't look like that and go through the army without learning to fend off lonely, desperate soldiers.

If only he would use his appearance to his advantage, it could be yet another skill for his dossier.


	2. Emerald Green Pit Viper

Snake Plissken in front of him! Well, downstairs now.

Cabbie warned him not to go down there. He should've warned him about what happens to pretty people in New York, but hey, Snake can handle himself. There had to be a reason he was always in the newspapers scraps.

Who would've thought he would be such a looker? The grainy pictures didn't flatter him much.

Shame he couldn't stay and enjoy the show, they'd probably try to recruit him on stage for a performance with a face like that.

_What an idea_ , Cabbie thought and settled back into his seat.


	3. Brazilian Rainbow Boa

Who knew if she would leave this city with Snake Plissken, but she knew she had to get a taste of those lips. With the deranged wandering the streets covered in their own filth, seeing a fine man all geared up was such a treat.

He didn't move as she leaned in, for half a second she got to feel stubble scratching her face and she could have melted right then before the crazies attacked.

Her last thoughts were of feeling his hard biceps sliding under her palm and seeing that handsome face flashing her pity through the splintering floorboards.


	4. Pied-Bellied Shieldtail Snake

How The Duke was looking forward to seeing that pretty face smashed in. Snake Plissken, attempting to steal his meal ticket out of here. Like he'd ever allow it to be that easy.

Handsome bastard showed no fear as he approached the ring, limping but looking cool as a cucumber. He could have credit for taking all this in stride instead of trying to negotiate out of there like he'd half expected.

Still though, judging from the keen stares hidden amongst the booing he was a threat to the order of the city. The sooner he was gone the better.


	5. Coast Garter Snake

President Harker wondered if he could convince Snake to be his personal bodyguard. Hell, maybe he could even get the man to stand beside him when he made the press release tomorrow. He was attractive, and the public always trusted a good-looking face.

They'd have to work on how the man presented himself if it was to happen. The slouches and intense stares may have been appropriate in New York but it wouldn't do if he was to be a-number one's right hand man.

He'd start by making him get rid of the stubble and force him into a suit.


End file.
